You Would Have Loved This
by Hikari Zero
Summary: Un matin d'hiver.


Genre: Ship, euh... A vrai dire je sais pas trop  
Saison: la 8.  
Chanson utilisée: You Would Have Loved This, Tarja Turunen.

Note: C'est la première que je publie ici, autant dire que je "flippe"^^. J'ai publié une traduction de la chanson, pour ceux qui en auraient besoin, elle est disponible sur mon LJ.

ChaosBang

* * *

You Would Have Loved This.

Accoudé à la fenêtre de la chambre, Jack regardait à l'extérieur, les yeux dans le vague. Sam venait de s'enfermer dans la salle de bains, ses nausées commençaient à se faire de plus en plus présentes, et la pauvre ne pouvait plus rien avaler… Il lui restait encore quatre mois. Son ventre était déjà arrondi, et ses joues prenaient, à chaque fois qu'on lui en parlait une magnifique teinte rosée.

Jack sourit, jamais il n'avait vu une femme apprécier qu'on lui dise qu'elle avait grossi. Elle avait tellement désiré cet enfant, et il fallait bien avouer que lui aussi. Ce serait une fille, ou plutôt, c'était, puisqu'elle était déjà quelqu'un, même si ce quelqu'un était… Difforme, pour l'instant.

Il entendit de la musique s'échapper de la salle de bains, elle se douchait. Elle laissait toujours la porte ouverte, de peur de tomber à cause des étourdissements qui la saisissaient souvent, et il entendait clairement les paroles de la chanson.

Le soleil venait de se lever, et la neige recouvrait le jardin. De nombreux flocons blancs flottaient dans le ciel gris, qui, malgré sa couleur sombre, représentait une joie pour les enfants. Charlie aimait ça, il aimait la neige, s'y laisser tomber et la gouter du bout de sa petite langue rose.

The winter left her blanket here this morning  
A soft and gentle coverlet of white  
Unfolded in the shadows of the dawn  
It Sparked in the early morning light  
You would have loved this  
You would have loved this  
This was your favorite time of day

Il aurait aimé regarder par cette fenêtre, dans les bras de son père. Chaque jour neigeux, il venait en courant, dès l'aube, réveiller ses parents pour qu'ils regardent avec lui. Il pouvait rester assis dans son fauteuil, calme, immobile, pendant des heures, à observer l'extérieur et les minuscules flocons qui se mélangeaient aux autres. C'était son moment préféré, il le disait chaque soir, alors qu'il s'endormait, au chaud sous ses couvertures, protégé par les bras de son père.

The greenery is laid across the mantle  
And ornaments are hanging on the tree  
And cradled in the windowsill's a candle  
A beacon in the night  
to call you back to me  
You would have loved this  
You always loved this  
I know you loved this time of year

Il y avait le berceau de la petite, juste à côté de lui. Un cadeau de SG4 quand ils avaient apprit que leur « général préféré », allait être papa. Il était tellement fier ! Ils avaient tous applaudi, arborant des sourires francs et sincères. Tout ce que pourrait dire Kinsey à propos de son boulot ne le ferait jamais changer d'avis : cette base, ses hommes, ses femmes, même les scientifiques, ils étaient sa famille. Une grande famille, avec beaucoup de différences, notamment le trou dans le ventre de Teal'c. A propos, il ne lui avait même pas demandé s'il s'était rebouché avec la trétonine. Surement, il n'était plus utile.

Jack sourit à ses propres pensées. Il pensait trop, Charlie le lui avait dit une fois, pourtant, ce n'était pas le genre à penser, il agissait et parfois, réfléchissait après. Juste parfois. Sam pensait trop, même maintenant qu'ils étaient mariés et qu'il déteignait sur elle.

Charlie l'aurait aimée. Pas autant qu'il aimait sa mère, mais il l'aurait acceptée. Il aimait tout le monde…

And though I understand  
One day again I'll see you  
I long to touch your hand,  
hear your voice, feel you  
You would have loved this  
You always loved this  
Oh, how you loved.

Daniel lui avait apprit à croire. Croire qu'il y avait quelque chose après, qu'il retrouverait son fils. Daniel pouvait le persuader de n'importe quoi. Il suffisait pour cela que lui-même y croie. Et il croyait, non, il savait qu'il retrouverait Sha're. Ce n'était pas forcément un paradis, ni en enfer, mais un ailleurs. Il n'était plus si pressé que ça d'y aller, maintenant il avait une famille, et il était heureux avec cette femme.

Sam pénétra dans la chambre, les cheveux encore mouillés et en bataille et son visage rougi par la chaleur de l'eau de sa douche. Tout en souriant, elle vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux et embrassa son front, collant sans le vouloir, son ventre rond contre son mari. Celui-ci y déposa sa main et le caressa doucement.

- Jack, il est temps de lui présenter sa petite sœur.

- Comment…

Sam le réduisit au silence d'un baiser, elle n'avait pas envie de répondre, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle ne savait pas comment elle avait pu deviner qu'il pensait à Charlier, mais elle l'avait su. Et malgré qu'elle ne l'ait jamais connu, l'amour qu'éprouvait Jack pour cet enfant émanait de lui, et avait finit par l'habiter elle aussi.

- Ma mère aussi aimait la neige. Déclara Sam, accroupie devant la tombe de l'enfant. Et Lily aimera aussi, j'en suis sure.

Du haut de la branche dénudée d'un Horme du cimetière, un petit garçon, enroulé dans les bras chaud d'une femme d'âge mur, sourit bravement et lança un baiser au vent.

- Oui. Moi aussi j'en suis sur. Et je sais aussi qu'elle sera magnifique, ma petite sœur.

- Oh oui, mon garçon. Ma fille est belle, et ton papa n'est pas mal non plus, sourit la femme. Cela donnera un excellent mélange.

Les deux êtres, venus ici sous l'apparence la plus pure qu'il soit, sourirent et retournèrent à leurs occupations. Ce n'était pas tâche facile, mais ils devaient veiller sur ceux qu'ils aimaient. Ce serait tout de même plus simple maintenant, puisque Samantha et Jack avaient cessé de se tourmenter et se blesser eux même, volontairement.

**FIN**


End file.
